


Thunderstorm Protector

by actualtrashcan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Father Figure Negan, Fear of Thunderstorms, Gen, Nice negan, Nonromantic cuddles, Protective, Uncle Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashcan/pseuds/actualtrashcan
Summary: Judith is left alone during a thunderstorm, which she just so happens to be terrified of. She goes to the only person who she feels safe with: Uncle Negan.





	Thunderstorm Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cutesy father figure Negan idea I came up with. I really hope we can see the Negan/Judith relationship grow more in the future because I think Negan really cares for Judith as a father. ♥ enjoy!!

The storm outside raged loudly. Each crack of thunder sent Judith further under her covers. She was six now, a ripe age to give up the fear of both the dark and storms. But Judith was different. Every lightning bolt illuminated Judith’s small, terrified face. 

Carl was gone. Rick and Michonne were on an emergency run. They left days ago, and Judith wasn’t worried about if they were okay, she knew they were. But she was scared. She wanted to feel safe. 

Between the next crack of thunder, Judith bolted up from her bed, running outside of her room with nothing but her stuffed bunny in her arms. Her pale skin glowed as the moonlight seeped in from the windows. She darted down the stairs, running into the bathroom and grabbing a bobby pin. 

Another bolt of lightning and crack of thunder later, Judith squealed and clumsily ran towards the front door, feeling tears burning in her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath and flung open the front door, slamming it behind her. 

 

Barefoot, she felt raindrops pelt her while she ran through puddles and down the stone staircase that led to a heavy metal door. Shoving her entire weight against it, it squeaked open. Long brown hair clinging to her shivering shoulder, Judith crept down more stairs until she stepped into the small stone room. The metal bars glistened in the moonlight. 

Another crack of thunder made Judith jump and leap towards the cell. Negan slept on his thin bed peacefully, facing away from Judith and the bars. Holding the bobby pin shakily in her hand, she began picking the lock carefully and quietly. If Rick knew Carl had taught her this.. Oh god. 

Finally, the lock popped open and Judith opened the door carefully. She stepped inside and walked towards Negan, her wet feet leaving small foot prints on the stone. She shook Negan gently. “Negan!” She whispered. Negan didn’t stir. 

Judith frowned and a bright flash of lightning made her jump. She shook Negan harder this time. “Negan!” 

Finally, the man turned around slowly, his eyes barely opening. “Judith?” His voice was low and confused. “What do you need, sweetie?” Once Negan registered Judith’s small silhouette, he fully woke up. 

“I’m scared. And cold, now..” Judith admitted, still shivering. Her hair dripped water onto the floor and her arms held her bunny close. 

“Oh, no.. come on, darling. You can stay with me.” Negan held Judith’s hand softly, her small hand entirely encased in his. He pulled the thin blanket off of him and gently led Judith to the bed, helping her up carefully. 

Judith snuggled against the pillow and held her bunny close, looking up at Negan with big blue eyes. “Thank you, Uncle Negan.” Negan smiled as Judith said that, pulling off his one sweater given to him. Underneath was only a t-shirt, but Judith needed it more. 

Judith slipped on the sweater, completely swallowed by it. She giggled as warmth washed over her and the familiar smell of her Uncle Negan filled her nose. Negan pulled the sheet up to Judith’s neck, tucking it tightly around her feet and shoulders. 

“Warmer now?” Negan asked softly. Judith nodded. Thunder rang out again, and Judith jumped again. “Shhh, I’m here it’s okay, sweet pea,” Negan whispered, laying down next to Judith. 

Judith nodded again, turning over on her side away from Negan. Her eyes lazily closed, feeling safer already. Negan laid there with only a t-shirt and jeans on, Judith completely covered with the blanket and sweater. But it made him happy knowing she was safe and happy now. He scooted closer to Judith and wrapped an arm around her protectively, kissing the back of her head softly. “Go to sleep, sweetheart. Uncle Negan won’t let anything get to you.” 

 

And Judith did sleep. In fact, it was the best sleep she had in awhile, knowing her Uncle Negan wouldn’t let anything get to her.


End file.
